


Bezimienny

by speshulsnuwflak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speshulsnuwflak/pseuds/speshulsnuwflak
Summary: Betowała Morwena ♥





	Bezimienny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nameless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300981) by [atrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata). 



> Betowała Morwena ♥

Szepty jak pocałunki. Hasło w jego ustach, czary ochronne wokół jego ciała, szaty zsuwające się z ramion, prześcieradła na skórze i śliskość w nim. A potem czeka cierpliwie, ukrywając twarz w ramionach. Mówi sobie, że jest kimś innym. Jest kimś innym i czeka, a kiedy w końcu czuje zimne dłonie na biodrach i kciuki rozdzielające jego pośladki, wtedy może sobie powiedzieć, że jest nikim. Snape nienawidzi Harry’ego Pottera, nie pożąda Harry’ego Pottera, a już na pewno nie chce go pieprzyć. Dlatego chłopiec w łóżku Snape’a jest bezimienny, ma skrytą twarz i wypięty tyłek. Snape pewnie nawet nie wie, kogo pieprzy, zaskoczony za każdym razem, kiedy wraca po wieczorze pełnym szlabanów, nie jest pewny co zrobić z nagim chłopcem, bezimiennym, czekającym w jego łóżku. Z chłopcem cichym, ukrytym i jednocześnie wyeksponowanym. Ale Snape jest tak tłusty, że to jego jedyna okazja, więc rozpina szaty, rozsuwa nogi chłopca i wchodzi w niego z łatwością, która sprawia, że Harry’emu trudno jest wmówić sobie, że to pierwszy raz. Ale z każdym pchnięciem jest coraz łatwiej. Bo Harry Potter nienawidzi Snape’a i nie ma mowy o tym, by chłopiec się dla niego wypiął, by przyjął to, co Snape mu oferował, nie w ten sposób. Jedynym wytłumaczeniem było to – to nie Harry Potter. Ktoś inny wydawał z siebie te dźwięki, ktoś inny tego chciał, ktoś inny to lubił. Ktoś inny był tak zdesperowany, że wystarczyło jedno szybkie posuniecie, by doszedł, brudząc przy tym łóżko Snape’a. Snape wszystko ułatwia – a on nikomu nigdy nic nie ułatwia, więc Harry może udawać, że to nie nauczyciel. Bez słowa dochodzi w Harrym, bez słowa zostawia go samego i nie ogląda się za siebie. Wtedy Harry wraca do szeptów, do szelestu prześcieradeł na skórze, kiedy zsuwa się z łóżka. Ponownie wkłada szaty. Wie, że to jedyne pocałunki, jakie kiedykolwiek otrzyma.

**Author's Note:**

> depresyjne, nie?


End file.
